A new life
by Ellen Julie
Summary: My spinoff to the 2001 tv-series; The Escape of The Artful Dodger. This story is about The Dodger, Wrong Way Brown and their adventures. The story will also be about Hannah and Martin. For now Dodger/Hannah friendship. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**A new life**

It was a cool night in Australia, in The New World.

The Artful Dodger sat close to a campfire in the middle of nowhere, stretching his hands closer to the warmth of the fire. Wrong Way Brown and the Dodger had left Sidney weeks ago in a "borrowed" carriage.

Now they were on their way west. Wrong Way Brown had a hunch about a huge pile of gold and Dodger just followed. Everywhere but Sidney was fine with him.

Though it was only two weeks since they had left, it felt like ages for Dodger. The time spent in Sidney had come and passed so quickly. In contrast to this travel, that felt like months to him. He missed the city and his life there.

Firstly he´d dreaded his deportation to Australia. But then he´d met Oliver and The Princess. Or Hannah, as her name was. But somehow he´d ended up naming her Princess. Originally because it irritated her, but later the nickname felt fitting.

He smiled by himself. Oliver and The Princess had soon found their way around the city, staying out of Bate´s sight and off the grid. He was proud of them.

He would rather have stayed in Sidney with Oliver and the Princess. Leaving was one of the hardest things he had ever done. But he dreaded the "respectable" life, the normal live that was in store for him there. He´d just got pardoned by the Governor. He was free, a hero even. Everybody seemed to like him now, after what he´d pulled off to save all the kids from the street.

He knew Oliver's granddad could get him into the best schools. He knew he´d be welcome everywhere in Sidney now. He knew this was his chance to be respectable, to get an honest life.

Instead he´d stolen a carriage from Colonel Springs and joined Wrong Way Brown in new adventures.

A respectable life was nothing for him. Partly because he liked his lazy life as The Artful Dodger but also because he knew, he would never _really_ fit in as a normal, respectable boy.

(Start flashback)

"Cheer up. This is the New World. You can be everyone you want to be" The Princess words echoed in his mind. He had smiled at her, slightly sad, as she had said that. The two of them had been alone in the back of the theater, small talking about the recent events. They had succeeded in finding her brother Martin and exposed Bates as the villain he was.

As he sat there with her, he wondered if he should tell her how he felt. He´d felt a wired rush of feelings inside him. He knew his gaze had probably told on him right then and there. And judging by her nervous glance and smile she´d probably known something was off with him.

Instead he´d told her about the shrine. She´d looked inside it and found the jewelry.

He´d been standing with one foot on the ladder ready to climb up and out of her life. But something had held him back. He´d wanted to see the look on her face, as she´d found the jewelry.

He knew he´d never forget that moment. She´d looked so happy.

Right before she´d turned around to face him, he´d climbed the ladder and was well on his way to meet Wrong Way Brown.

(End flashback)

He´d no idea where he would end up now. After all his company was Wrong Way brown.

But he would find his way, as always.

He was the Artful Dodger after all.

**A/N:** What do you think? I might turn this into a multi-chapter fiction later. And then it would be about Dodger, Wrong Way Brown and their adventures. If you guys have any ideas for that, please let me know :P


	2. Chapter 2

It was a sunny, bright day with a clear blue sky. The landscape was bushy and the roads dusty. Next to Hannah in the carriage sat her brother Martin, busy going through some deeds. The two of them were on their way to Martin´s new farm in the middle of the bush. There was plenty of work to be done there before they could call it home, but then it would be worth it. The two of them would have a life together again.

The red gems in the necklace caught the sun, sending shades of light in different directions. The red plush seats of the carriage were also bathed in the sunlight. Looking out the window of the moving carriage, Hannah closed her hand around the necklace. The gems felt warm because she´d been sitting with the necklace in her hand for a while now. She´d lost track of the many times she´d been doing that; just holding the necklace, thinking about her adventures in Sidney.

Dodger had gone through fire and water to retrieve it for her several times. The last thing he´d asked her, was not to lose it again. And she knew she´d always keep it save. It reminded her of her mother. And now it also reminded her of Dodger. Of Jack Dawkins. The boy she´d had a hard time getting along with at first, but had turned out to be the one person saving herself and her brother.

She missed Oliver, Sidney and their adventures there. If someone had told her one year ago that she would end up in the street amongst thieves and crooks, she would have laughed at them. Now that was an experience she wouldn't have missed in the world. The Dodger had learnt her so much about the real life. In the beginning she really had been a spoiled princess. Now she knew her way around a town, knew how to pick a pocket. In short, she knew how to take care of herself.

But most of all she missed Dodger. Irritating and provocative as he was, he´d somehow ended up being her close friend. They had experienced so much together, but now it was over.

Letting out a little sigh, Hannah let her mind drift away again. Somehow her trail of thoughts would always find a way back to The Dodger these days. It had been three weeks since The Dodger had left Sidney. She remembered that day clearly, she probably always would.

The day he left had been odd, Hannah thought. Normally the two of them wasn't awkward around each other. But that afternoon had been different.

She´d felt she´d missed out on something. He´d looked so strangely at her, as if he tried to memorize her every move.

Her only regret was, that she´d never got to thank him properly for all he´d done for her. And that she´d never got the chance tell him how much he had meant to her. Perhaps that was for the best, it might have changed everything.

She didn't know what she´d expected. Perhaps that The Dodger would settle down to a normal life. Perhaps he would have found a family that would take him in. Perhaps he could have travelled with her and Martin. She had never asked him. Partly because she´d never gotten the opportunity and partly because she didn't had the guts.

Somehow she always knew he´d take off. That was his way of life, never being too attached to one place. And she couldn't picture Dodger being a normal, respectable boy. Everything in his nature was just against that.

She wondered how her life might turn out now. She knew a lot of hard work awaited her on the new farm, but she was looking forward to it. This was her new life with Martin.

But in the back of her mind she knew she would miss the adventures and the excitement of taking care of herself. She already did.


End file.
